User blog:Caporai/Rhodes Stonewall, the Skysplitter
Rhodes Stonewall, the Skysplitter is a custom champion in League of Legends.Originally created by Izzabelle, but the kit is created by me. Icons are from Guild Wars, and edited through Photoshop. -Caporai Abilities When Rhodes activates an ability, nearby alliies gain 5/15/25 bonus armor for 4 seconds. this cannot be activated again for the next 10 seconds. |range = 900 }} Rhodes carves the ground wih his mighty mallet, igniting a trail of searing flame behind him that lasts for 3 seconds. Enemies caught in the path will take magic damage per second, as long they stands on the trail. In order for Rhodes to cancel his Searing Trail, he can autoattack to toggle it off (requires 3 seconds of activation to deal bonus magic damage), or he can cast Stalagmite after Searing Trail is active. |leveling = |cost = 10 |costtype = mana per second }} Rhodes slams the ground with his mighty mallet, sending up earth spikes from the trail he created, making it impassable for 2,5 seconds. Enemies who stands on the trail will be knocked up for 1 second, but that area they stand on will be passable. After using Stalagmite, Searing Trail will be on cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = 10 seconds |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |passable range = 100 }} }} Rhodes dash along target line, damaging nearby enemies. Rhodes creates trail during the dash when Searing Trail is active. |leveling = |cooldown = 14 seconds |cost = |costtype = mana |cast range = 450 }} }} Rhodes surrounds an ally or himself with 4 rocks for 4 seconds, reducing incoming damage. Enemies who strike Rhodes target during its time will deal magic damage in return. (Maximum 4 times per enemy.) Rhodes can cast Genesis Blast when Genesis Rock is active. |leveling = per rock } |cooldown = 12 seconds |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 950 }} Rhodes shoots his rock away from his target in 4-directional way with 0,3 seconds delay, dealing magic damage to enemies who get caught and slows them for 2 seconds. Rocks can be fired in a line towards the cursor. Rhodes has some hidden power combined with Genesis Blast and Living Earth. See more at Living Earth info. |leveling = |cost = No Cost |costtype = |range = 600 }} }} Rhodes creates a field of living rocks around him for 10 seconds, making him immune to force disruption. His basic attacks deal bonus magic damage to all enemies within his field, while his ally (excluding Rhodes himself) will gain movement speed while being inside his field. If Rhodes cast Genesis Blast on himself while Living Earth is active, the floating rocks will stop at the edge of the field and starts to spin slowly around Rhodes clockwise, dealing magic damage for each time they get hit by it. (Maximum four times per enemy). The first hit will knock the enemy champion towards Rhodes. |leveling = % per rock. degree per second |cooldown = 120 seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} }} Category:Custom champions